


keeping my eyes on you

by rancidgravy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancidgravy/pseuds/rancidgravy
Summary: Goro hadn't understood the appeal of the cameras at first.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 108





	keeping my eyes on you

“Are you watching me right now, Akira?” Goro calls as he walks into his empty bedroom, shrugging his jacket off of his shoulders and loosening the tie around his neck. “It’s been an awfully long day, and I feel like I’m finally ready to unwind. It is _terribly_ hot though, so I think I’m going to have to get rid of some of these clothes.”

Akira’s grip tightens around his phone as his other hand moves to the waistband of his sweatpants, eagerly waiting on standby to find out what’s going to happen next. 

He needs to figure out how he can get Goro’s apartment feed to stream to his TV; he’d never have to stop watching. The thought of setting up the stream on the small TV in the cafe crosses his mind before he remembers that he isn’t willing to share. The customers would be all over it, desperate to get a piece of the former Detective Prince. 

He can feel the arousal begin to build in the pit of his stomach when he remembers watching Goro in the bath during last night’s shift. He had served coffee and made idle chitchat with customers while he watched water slosh over the rim of Goro’s tub onto the tiled floor of his bathroom as he mercilessly stuffed three fingers into his hole. Akira can’t stop thinking about the sounds of Goro’s cries faintly playing below the bar, his right hand gripping onto the side of the basin, his body sliding back and forth to meet his own ruthless thrusts. 

At the time, he was unsure if Goro knew he was being watched, but that question was answered when Goro removed his hand from the water, held up four fingers and smiled for the camera before getting back to work.

Goro clears his throat to let whoever may or may not be watching know that he’s ready to proceed. “I bet you’re wondering why I’m dressed all in black today. I never dress in black for work, do I?”

Akira shakes his head from left to right. He knows that Goro can’t see him but he hopes that the message is received. 

“The thing is, I’ve been shopping,” Goro slowly begins to take off his shirt as he speaks, one button at a time, “and I didn’t stop to consider that all of the new undergarments I bought would show through almost everything I own.”

Akira forgets how to breathe when he sees Goro standing there in his work slacks and the prettiest lace bra he’s ever laid eyes on. It’s unlike anything he’s ever seen before: the black fabric stretches from the top of Goro’s waist up to his shoulders, surrounding his neck with a delicate collar. 

He can’t look away.

“I wore black hoping that no one would see what I was wearing but, _god_ , I’ve spent the entire day feeling like everyone in the office, on the street, even the train, knew my dirty little secret.” Goro moans as he runs a hand over his chest, nails catching on the intricate lace patterns that barely cover his nipples. “If people knew of all of the sordid things that I’m be willing to do for you, my life would be in ruins.”

Akira kneads the growing bulge of his crotch as he watches Goro step closer to the camera with a smile. He can’t hold in the continuous stream of groans that escape his throat.

“I must admit, I do think this is rather sexy though. Don’t you?” Goro says as hands slide down over his toned stomach and rest on the buckle of his belt. “Would you like to see more of me?”

There’s a thin strip of lace already visible above the waistband of Goro’s pants, giving the tiniest hint of the matching panties that have sat snug on his hips all day. Akira needs more but the camera’s already zoomed in as far as it’ll go. He closes the camera app on his phone and hurriedly types _‘please’_ into their IM chat. 

Goro smiles as he pulls his belt free and lets it fall to the ground with a thump. He makes no move to check his phone but Akira can hear his message notification play in the background. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

The underwear is not what Akira had expected. He’s wearing a full brief made from the same lace fabric as the top, thick ruffles line the edges, and there’s a tiny bow on the front. The material does little to conceal the fact that Goro’s already soaking wet, a large damp patch spreading by the head of his cock. 

Akira lets his head roll back as he lifts his hips off of the couch and pulls down his pants, dick springing free and resting against his stomach. He watches Goro play with the frills on the panties as he finally lets his fingers begin trailing up his length. Fuck the cameras. He wants to be on Goro’s bedroom floor with his head buried in his crotch, tongue running over lace and up the length of his shaft, breathing in his scent until his lungs burst.

“I hope that you aren’t disappointed with my choice. I could have bought a thong, or perhaps you would have preferred something a little more strappy. I know you’re probably wondering why I went for this pair in particular,” Goro says as he presses his hand against his trapped erection, rubbing his palm up and down his length as the head continues to weep. “I’m not going to bother explaining myself when it’s easier for me to show you.”

Goro turns around and shows his exposed ass off to the camera, moaning as he runs a finger down the slim line of fabric that barely covers his crack. “I hope you like it. I’ve got one more surprise for you, Akira.”

Akira picks up his pace as Goro sinks down to his knees, laying his body flat on the floor but keeping his ass in the air, presenting himself to the camera. He groans when he sees the base of a plug nestled between Goro’s cheeks as he rocks his entire body back and forth.

“Can you see it, Akira? It’s the one you bought me last year. The original plan had been to come home and open myself up for you on camera, but I just couldn’t wait. I prepped myself in the bathroom before I left the office. It’s been in there for over an hour, waiting for you.”

Akira tightens his grip around his cock as he watches Goro slowly pull at the base of the plug until it leaves him open and empty. “I’m ready for you, Akira. _Fuck_ , I wish you were here. I hate to admit that you were right about the cameras, but it still doesn’t come close to the real thing. I need you here. I need you in me, where you belong.”

Goro gasps as he shoves the plug back into his sensitive hole, the entire thing slipping inside with little resistance. 

“Do you want to know the real reason why I picked these panties, Akira?” Goro moans as he continues to move the plug, desperately chasing stimulation in any way he can get it. “I saw them and thought about you holding me down on the bed. I’d be grinding against the mattress with my ass on display for you—only you. Then you’d take out your fat cock, and you’d start to touch yourself looking at my ass covered in pretty lace and frills, and— _fuck_ —you wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore, and you’d get your cum all over my ass. You love my ass, don’t you? I love that you love it. You’d hold back as long as you could, and then you’d cum in that little window in the back, and Akira— I’m—”

Akira picks up the pace of his own hand, desperate to come along with Goro. He watches as Goro reaches his orgasm with a scream, cum filling the front of his panties and dripping out onto the hardwood floor. It only takes a few pumps and he’s cumming too, groaning Goro’s name as he makes a mess of his shirt.

It’s a few minutes before either of them move, but Goro eventually manages to pull himself onto his feet. He walks over to the camera and moves it so that the only thing left visible on the screen is his crotch, softening cock still crammed inside and the lace soiled.

“Look what you made me do, Kurusu-kun. I suppose you’ll just have to make it up to me when you visit me next month. I might even show you some of the other pieces I’ve bought,” Goro says as he bends down to get his face in the frame, “or maybe you could buy me something cute to make it up to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> [here are some references](https://imgur.com/a/K4GFl9C)


End file.
